The proposed Administrative Core builds upon the successful experience of the current ACCN leadership structure. The proposed structure will be led by a Headquarters unit located at the University of Kentucky (UK) and directed by Dr. Dignan, proposed ACCN Director. The Administrative Core will also include Dr. Nancy Schoenberg, UK, Dr. Electra Paskett, The Ohio State University (OSU), Dr. Samuel Lesko, Northeast Regional Cancer Institute, Dr. Eugene Lengerich, Penn State University (PSU), Ms. Pamela Brown, West Virginia University (WVU), and Dr. Karen Roberto, Virginia Polytechnic Institute and State University (VT). This team has been working together for the past five years and, over that time, has amassed extensive experience with strategic planning and project management. Overall strategic planning for the ACCN will continue to take place through three means of communication;email correspondence, monthly conference calls and semi-annual project meetings. Semi-annual face-to-face meetings are an essential opportunity for planning and will include community advisors, investigators, trainees, the NCI CRCHD Program Director, and project staff. These 2-day meetings are critical to management of the ACCN as they provide opportunities for lengthy discussions between the Community Advisory Committee and investigators, a venue for sharing research progress, a forum for proposing new research, an opportunity for informal networking with the local community, and an opportunity for CRCHD project monitoring. As we have done in the current ACCN project, the locations for the meetings will rotate through each ACCN region. The first meeting ofthe ACCN will be held in the fall of 2010 in Blacksburg, VA.